(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a protection mode control circuit, a switch control circuit including the protection mode control circuit, and a power supply device including the switch control circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Protection mode consists of auto-restart mode and latch mode. If a user instructs a control IC to switch protection mode to latch mode, protection mode is switched from auto-restart mode to latch mode when the accumulation count of the number of times of auto-restarts generated in auto-restart mode is a predetermined value or more. If a result of count is accumulated as described above, there is a problem in that protection mode is switched at an unexpected point of time.